


How Things Change

by pupeez4eva



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: “I was just thinking — did you ever think we’d get here?” - Aaron and Vic think back to a conversation they once had when they were younger.





	How Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references a conversation between Aaron and Vic from the episode that aired on the 11th March 2010. 
> 
> Also, in this fic Adam never left the village and he and Vic are still together, because in my perfect version of Emmerdale he never would've left the show (and I miss Adam/Vic and Adam and Aaron's friendship SO much dammit).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

“ — and just make sure you give him his bottle at — ”

 

“I know, Aaron,” Vic laughed, cutting him off. Aaron stood across from her in her living room, holding Seb in his arms. With him and Robert taking a night off parenting duties to go out and spend some time with each other, Vic had agreed to babysit Seb. Aaron had stopped by to drop him off, with Robert finishing up at work. 

 

Aaron gave her a sheepish grin. Ever since Robert had come back, and Seb had moved in with them full time, he’d been getting more and more used to this new dad role. It was hard to believe there’d been a time when he’d wanted nothing to do with the kid. 

 

“I’m this one’s favourite aunt, remember?” Vic added, grinning cheekily.

 

Aaron snorted. “Liv might fight you on that one.” 

 

Vic rolled her eyes.

 

“Adam not here?” Aaron asked, glancing around. Other than Vic, the house looked empty, and he was surprised. He would've thought Adam would be home by now.

 

“He stopped by at the farm to visit Moira,” Vic said. “He’ll probably be back soon. You and Rob have fun tonight, yeah?” 

 

“Course.” Aaron smiled and passed Seb over to her, watching as Vic secured him in her arms. He gave him a soft smile. “Kinda weird being away from him.”

 

Vic laughed. “Never thought I’d see you in full daddy mode.” Aaron flushed and Vic shook her head, a far away look in her eyes.

 

Aaron’s brow furrowed. “What?”

 

Vic bounced Seb slightly, and cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. “I was just thinking — did you ever think we’d get here?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Well…look at us. Married. And you, with a kid.” She nodded at Seb. “You said you’d never get married, remember?” 

 

Aaron frowned in confusion, trying to think back to when he’d ever spoken to Vic about marriage. 

 

“Outside the Woolpack,” Vic said, “back when we were teenagers. Right after Charity and Cain’s failed wedding.”

 

Aaron’s eyes widened slightly. _“Oh._ I remember that.” He remembered a whole lot of other things about that encounter too, and he hoped she wouldn’t bring them up.

 

Vic smirked. “You bought me a drink, remember? And then you tried to kiss me.”

 

No such luck then. Aaron groaned. “Oh god, don’t remind me.” 

 

Vic laughed. “It’s crazy how things change, isn’t it? I mean, I never would’ve thought you’d end up marrying my brother.” 

 

Well, Aaron wasn’t going to disagree with that one. He’d honestly never even considered marriage, not until Robert had come into his life. Still though, he wasn’t about to let that one go without reminding Vic that that view hadn’t exactly been one-sided.

 

“I never thought you’d end up married to my best mate,” Aaron said, raising an eyebrow. “If I remember correctly, you said something along the lines of waiting until you were really old to get married. And apparently ‘old’ meant twenty-eight.” 

 

Vic let out a burst of laugher, her eyes widening. “Oh my god, I’d forgotten about that.”

 

Aaron grinned, shaking his head. Vic was right — it was crazy how some things changed. Back when he’d had that conversation with her, he’d still been hiding who he was. And Vic and Adam — he’d never even thought about them potentially having feelings for each other back then. Adam had been with Scarlett, and Vic had been fending off kisses from Aaron (although if she brought that up one more time, he was definitely going to mention her little ‘let’s give it another go’ speech from a few days after that).

 

“We’re happy though, aren’t we?” Vic said, smiling softly.

 

He _was_ happy. Happier than he ever thought he’d be…happier than he ever thought he’d had a right to be. When he and Vic had had that conversation he’d hated who he was. He’d spent his days being terrified of being found out, wanting to hide so no one could find out the truth, yet still desperately wanting to explore the parts of him that he was terrified to acknowledge. He’d been angry all the time, and had taken out that anger on the people around him and on himself.

 

If anyone had told him that his life would eventually lead to _this —_ being married to the love of his life and starting a family with him — he wasn’t sure if he would’ve laughed in their face or decked them.

 

“Yeah,” he told Vic. “Yeah, we are.” 

 

He wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said, this fic references the convo between Aaron & Vic from the 11th March 2010 episode. If anyone wants to look it up, it'll be on youtube. I think I summarised it pretty well here, but it was basically them talking about how they'd never get married (or in Vic's case until she was 'really old') and how they thought marriage was a stupid idea. I always thought it was hilarious when you take in account what did end up happening - Aaron marrying Vic's brother of all people, and Vic marrying his best mate.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
